Corazón Congelado
by Noel21043
Summary: Esta es una historia muy parecida a la de la pelicula de *FROZEN* pero con mis OC haciendo de Elsa Noel Winter y de Anna Crystal. Pero habra muchos personajes de la serie de Ever After High y algunos OC mas aparte


**La ciudad de Arendelle, una ciudad creada Por La reina de las Nieves La reina Elsa la Cual un escondido sus Poderes Para Qué do reino nuevo no sepa Que es Una bruja Que crea hielo y nieve de la nada .La mala suerte es que cuando se caso con el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, su hija Noel la mayor de las dos que tuvo hedero su horrible poder de hielo**

Capitulo 1: Infancia dificil

12 años atras

Una fría noche de primavera en Arendelle

-Noel despierta, despierta, despierta- se oia a una niña de unos 3 años intentando despertar a su hermana

-Crystal, que quieres tengo mucho sueño, anda vete dormir-dice Noel su hermana de 4 años

-Pero Noel sino puedo, porque, el cielo esta despierto, la ciudad esta despierta,yo estoy despierta asi que tenemos que jugar-dice Crystal tumbada boca arriba encima de su hermana

-Pues juega tu sola-Dice Noel tirando a Crystal al suelo, cuando cae a la pequeña se le ocurre una idea que a su hermana le suele gustar mucho

-¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-esa pregunta siempre himnotizaba a Noel no sabia como era pero en noches como esta en las que Crystal no podia dormir siempre pasaba lo en respuesta enbozo una sonrisa y abrio un ojo.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos-dice Crystal mientras bajaban las escaleras principales del castillo.

-Mas bajo Crystal que vas a despertar a los demas-dice su hermana cuando estan entrando en el salon principal

-Noel, has tu magia, has tu magia-decia Crystal muy emocionada en medio del salon

-Ya voy-dice Noel mientras crea copos de nieve en sus manos creando una pequeña bola de nieve, la cual lanzo al techo creando una explocion de nieve que caia al suelo como polvo de estrellas

-Eh Crystal mira esto-dice Noel pisando el suelo con fuerza y congelandolo a la ves

-Jajajajaja-se reía Crystal mientras se deslizaba sobre el hielo-ESTO ES INCREIBLE

Estuvieron asi un rato creando muñecos de nieve...

-Hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos calentitos-decia Noel detras del muñeco de nieve mientras movia sus brazo-palo

-Jajaja, te quiero Olaf-dijo Crystal mientras corria a abrazar al muñeco de nieve

Patinar sobre hielo...

-Jajaja-se reia Crystal mientras agarraba los brazos del muñeco como si estuvieran bailando y Noel empujadolos de espaldas a su hermana lanzando hielo al suelo.

pero cuando Crystal se puso a saltar las montañitas de nieve que su hermana creaba...

-Intenta atraparme-dice Crystal saltando las montañitas de nieve que su hermana creaba

-te atrape-dice Noel cuando crea otra montañita

-A ver ahora-dice la pequeña saltando

-Otra ves-dice la otra creando una mas alta

-Y ahora-dice Crystal hiendo mas rapido aun

-Mas lento-dice Noel un poco mas asustada

-Vamos-dice Crystal saltando una mas alta que la anterior que Noel acababa de crear como podia porque no podia ir mas rapido

-Crystal espera-dice Noel mas asustada aun

-No-dice Crystal muy contenta saltando mas alto...cuando...su hermana se cae y sin querer lanza un rayo de hielo a la cabeza de Crystal mientras decia su nombre,Crystal se desmaya cuando le da el rayo de hielo en la cabeza y cae a un pequeño monticulo de nieve que habia abajo

Noel corre hacia ella y pone la cabeza de su hermana en su regazo mientras la abrazaba

-Mama!Papa!-gritaba Noel muy asustada, cuando se pone a llorar y congela toda la sala

Cuando sus padres entran...

-Noel se a ido de las manos-dijo el rey corriendo con su mujer hacia Crystal

-A sido sin querer-dice ella intentando disculparse

-Esta helada-dice la reina cogiendo a su hija pequeña y descongelando la sala(ya que ella tambien tenia el mismo poder que su hija mayor)

-Yo _se_ a donde debemos ir-dice el rey cogiendo a Noel y corriendo con su mujer y sus hijas a los establos

Pronto los cuatro se dirigen a ese lugar,Noel iba con el rey en el caballo y donde el caballo pisaba el suelo se congelaba a su llegaron al lugar que era una pequeña ladera al lado de la montaña donde habia muchas rocas muy redondas y grandes

-Mi hija, necesita ayuda-dice el rey cuando las rocas empiezan a moverse hacia ellos y se combierten en trolls muy pequeños y rechonchos

-el rey-dice un troll al lado de ellos mientras los demas hablaban

De pronto una roca se aserca y cuando se abre resulta ser pabbie el troll mas sabio y anciano de todos

-Acercamela-dice el troll-suerte que no a sido en el corazón porque eso es mas dificil de curar pero la cabeza si se puede modificar

-Haga lo que pueda-dice el rey muy preocupado por su hija

-Bien,para esto debemos eliminar el recuerdo de la magia misma-dice el troll mientras pone la mano en la frente de Crystal-pero tranquilos se acordara de todo lo divertido

-No se acordara que tengo poderes-dice Noel bastante deprimida

-Mi querida Noel, tu tienes un poder enorme y precioso, pero recuerda, el miedo sera tu enemigo-dice el troll describiendoselo en con un polvo azul que cuando dijo lo del miedo se volvio rojo (los que hayan visto frozen saben que es)

-La protegeremos-dijo el rey agarrando del brazo a Noel que estaba muy asustada-Cerraremos las puertas, bajaremos el personal,le prohibiremos el contacto con el exterior y con las demas personas y esconderemos sus poderes a todo el mundo...incluso a Crystal

_Noel?-_dice Crystal tocando la puerta-_Hazme un muñeco de nieve, venga vamos a jugar, ahora ya no te puedo ver no se muy bien que a podido pasar, eramos insepables y ahora ya no no logre comprender, Hazme un muñeco de nieve, o lo que sea me da igual_

-Dejame Crystal-dice Noel desde dentro

-_Vale adios- _dice ella hiendose muy triste_  
_

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Noel, ella esta sentada en una silla mirando la ventana cuando la toca y la congela

-Los guantes te protegeran-dijo el rey con Noel en otra habitacion con una chimenea al lado-ves no as de sentir-dice el rey poniendole el guante a su hija y diciendo los dos juntos-no han de saber

4 años despues

-_Hazme un muñeco de nieve, o ven en bici a montar-_dice Crystal con 7 años mientras montava en bici por las escaleras y caia encima de una armadura que parece que la ahabia cojido:_ Que necesito compañia ya, por que a los cuadros ya les e empezado hablar-_dice ella corriendo por la sala de los cuadros y tirando se en un sofa donde habia un cuadro de una guerrera mientras decia: _Animo Juana-_Despues se va i se tumba en el suelo co las piernas arriba apoyadas en un gran reloj de madera:_Me siento un poco sola y me aburro ya mirando las horas pasar, tick, tack, tick, tack_

Mientras tanto en la Habitacion de Noel

-Se esta haciendo mas fuerte, no puedo controlarlo-dice Noel muy asustada al lado de la puerta donde a la izquierda ay un esquina congelada

-Tranquilizate si te pones nerviosa sera peor-dice el rey apunto de tocarla cundo ella se aleja y dice: No me toques no quiero herirte-cuando eso los reyes la miraron con una cara de tristeza y preocupacion a la ves

5 años despues

Crystal pasa por al lado de la habitacion de su hermana se para, la mira y se va a despedir a sus padres que se iban a un reino lejano en barco

-Que tengais un buen viaje-dice ella abrazando a sus padres

en la misma puerta...

-Teneis que iros?-dice Noel muy asustada

-Tu tranquila no te va a pasar nada-dice el padre animando a su hija

Una cosa que no sabian era la tormenta que les llegaria 5 dias despues de desembarcar, tal tormenta que hundio el barco y no sobrebibio nadie, ni los Noel y Crystal se enteraron fue horrible para ellas Crystal no paraba de llorar en el funeral de sus padres y Noel no habia salido de su cuarto

-_Noel?-_dice Crystal tocando la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana con el traje del funeral-_Se que estas ay dentro, la gente pregunta donde estas, dicen que, intente tener, valooor, y ya no puedo mas, dejame entrar-_dice ella cantando mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyada a la pared cantaba: _Ya no nos queda nadie, solo tu y yo, y ahora que va a pasar, Hazme un muñeco de nieve-_dijo ella sin saber que su hermana estaba sentada en el suelo llorando apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, y la habitacion congelada.


End file.
